


A day in the life

by rivernightshade21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I don’t know what this is, all fluff, i wrote it years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivernightshade21/pseuds/rivernightshade21
Summary: When a relaxing day at the beach goes wrong.





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related. It belongs to Rick Riordan and associated parties.

It was a bright sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. The wind was blowing and the smell of strawberries floated in the air. Most campers took the sunny day as an omen to relax. While in reality they only wanted a day off from training. However, one daughter of Athena was hard at work studying her scrolls in her cabin while her boyfriend sat beside her drawing random smiley faces. The daughter of Athena was Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend Perseus Jackson, better known as Percy. They were both content to just sit their in the others presence until they heard a scream come from the direction of the beach. With their minds jumping to the worst conclusions they raced out of the cabin and towards the noise with every other camper in hearing range while others called for even more campers to come. As they got to the beach they saw a camper on the sand screaming and looking beyond scared as she stared into the murky water. Campers made room for their unofficial leaders to get through. When they reached the girl Annabeth decided to take charge and asked "What happened?" The girl looked at them before looking into the water again and saying with fear evident in her voice. "We went for a swim. It pulled her under!" "What did?" Percy asked while scanning the waters getting ready to jump in at a moments notice. "A shark!” The girl screamed obviously petrified. Percy looked at her questioning "and they pulled someone under?" "Yes my sister Kaylee." Percy looked at Annabeth and said "I'll be right back" and jumped into the water. He went under and looked around but he couldn't see anything even with his powers. He swam farther down until he suddenly had a bad feeling and looked up. A shark that appeared to be a great white was swimming directly towards him colliding with him and sending him hurtling backwards. On shore everyone was becoming increasingly worried as they saw no sign of either Percy, Kaylee, or the shark. The all stared into the water with horror as they saw a red substance, that their minds told them was blood, float to the surface spreading through the water. Annabeth couldnt believe it, her mind had shut down when she saw the red. All she could do was stand in shock with everyone else. Everyones minds jumped to Percy all thinking could that be his blood? Could he have been killed in his own father's domain? Their minds were silenced by the splash when Percy surfaced in the middle of the red liquid. Everyone became even more shocked when the shark surfaced and nudged Percy. Annabeth had gone through too many emotions in the last five minutes ranging from shock, to heartbreak, to despair, to relief, and finally to anger. She stormed towards the water but taking care to not touch it as she yelled "Perseus Jackson we thought you had died!" He looked at her confused waiting for her to elaborate. She only pointed at the red still surrounding him. He looked down and gasped in surprise then looked up at her with a pout and explained "My cool aid packet broke when Nemo swam at me." She looked at him and asked "Nemo?" "The shark what did you expect me to name him? Sharky or something?" "Of course not" She said playing it off. He waved Nemo goodbye then got out of the water, completely dry of course. He went in for a kiss only to have Annabeth push him away and say "Not after you scared me like that." She then walked off back to her cabin with everyone else slowly walking away. Percy then remember the girl, Darcy, who had screamed, and turned to her. "Your sister is fine. She's over there behind the rocks." With that he walked away to try to figure out why Annabeth was mad at him and what he could do to fix it.


End file.
